


It’s Okay to be a Baby Boy

by mOstly_bangtan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy headspace, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Jeongin is a little, Little Headspace, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Woojin is AA, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, changlix, ddlb, jeongchan, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOstly_bangtan/pseuds/mOstly_bangtan
Summary: In which Jeongin manages to hide the fact that he is a little from the rest of the group, only for Chan to find him rinsing out his sippy cup at 3:00 am and he finds it adorable.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	It’s Okay to be a Baby Boy

It was finally the end of the day. Their concert was fun (as it always it with their highly energetic Stays fueling them), but Jeongin (and he was sure the rest of the group too) was crashing from his adrenaline high. As selfish as it sounded, he was glad it was the last concert of their tour until their next comeback. He loved Stays, really he did, but sometimes he just felt so tired, and every fiber of his being was telling him to take a break.

This was because he knew, that enough stress could trigger him to go into little head space on the spot. This was something he had managed to keep from the rest of the group for the two years he had known them. He consulted with JYP, and had convinced him to have his own room, both in the dorms and in Hotels when they were traveling. He had manage to hold on, however, and only let himself fall into headspace when he was alone and felt safe.

He was just so afraid of being kicked out of the group and exposed. He was afraid of his hyungs mocking him, of Stays mocking him. He loved them, all of them, and he wouldn’t know what he would do with himself if they found out about his...problem.

The door to their dorms were opened for the first time in months, bringing the familiar smell of home into Jeongins nose and filling his lungs. He sighed, finding enough energy to skip into the living room and plop himself onto the couch.

“Man, I really missed this place.” He groaned, stretching out his limbs and relaxing his muscles. His ankles and lower back popped, making him groan in satisfaction as his body felt less achey. Seungmin came over and lied on top of him, sighing as Jeongin groaned from the added weight. 

"Nooo, get off of me fatty." He said playfully, half heartedly pushing at Seungmins shoulders. The second youngest maknae just snuggled into his neck and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"But I'm sleepy~ and you're comfy." He whined almost childlike. Jeongin rolled his eyes, gently pushing Seungmin off to the side and rolling off the couch. The other band members wandered off tiredly to their respective shared rooms. Hyunjin made his way over to the couch and picked his boyfriend up, the younger wrapping his legs around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. Hyunjin called a goodnight out to the boys and left his and his boyfriends shared room.

Jisung watched the interaction and immediately looked over at Minho with wide, hopeful eyes. When he older looked at him, Jisung lifted his arms up, wanting the same treatment from his own lover. Minho chuckled and bent down, wrapping his arms around Jisungs legs and lifting him to his waist while Jisung wrapped his arms around Minhos shoulders, breaking out into a tired smile. Jeongin smiled, silently wishing he had something like that.

But he knew deep down, that with his current mental condition that no one would want that with him. Unless by some miracle they happen to be a caregiver, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. So he tiredly made his way to his room, figuring he could just grab his belongings from the car in the morning. He had some emergency essentials in his room anyways, so getting his belongings wasn't super important right now. Especially since he can already feel a childlike giddiness tickling his senses. He hurried to his room, calling out a quick goodnight to the rest of the group and shutting the door behind him.

He locked the door, leaning against it and sinking to the floor. He crawled to his closet, not really feeling like walking even though he was more than capable of doing so. He opened it and dug around in the back of his closet and pulled out his toy box (sometimes called his "Little Box") and pulled out the soft blue bear sitting on top of everything else. He would have to spend the next few hours in little headspace without his precious Tokki-yah, but he can last without him for tonight. He was simply too tired to grab his things, and he had been craving to ho into little headspace since he hadn't been able to for the past couple of weeks.

He stuffed Boo Boo under his arm and dug around in his box until he found his pastel pink pacifier. He immediately shoved it in his mouth and felt infinitely better when sucking on the bit of rubber. He was much more relaxed, calmly sifting through the items in the box, pulling out coloring books, crayons, his favorite oversized pink sweater, and thigh high white socks. He stripped down to just his boxers, then pulled on the sweater and thigh highs. He couldn't help but giggle, feeling the most comfy now than he has in a while. Though, he inwardly wished he could be pampered and taken care of, he has managed to take care of himself. The youngest he's ever regressed to was a six year old, but he still enjoyed the feeling of a pacifier in his mouth.

After he had grabbed a few coloring books, crayons, sweets and his favorite Disney movie Toy Story, he closed his closet and made his way over to his bed. He dropped all of his things on the mattress before picking up the movie and putting it in the DVD player. He soon realized he was missing something.

He let the movie trailers play as he went back to his little box and grabbed his baby blue sippy cup. He felt his heart flutter anxiously as he unlocked the door and peeked his head out, seeing that all the other members were in their rooms already. A burst of adrenaline jolted his system as he hurriedly tip toed from his room to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab the apple juice and filled it, trying his best not to spill it. His tongue stuck on in concentration as it sloshed a bit, hissing when it overflowed and spilled unto the counter in his rush to get it filled before any of the band members came out of their rooms and saw him.

He hurried the put the apple juice away, screw in the top of his sippy cup and rushed to clean the mess so he could get back to his room. He nearly slammed it closed in his hurry and winced, but was now relaxed in his safe space. He happily waddled to his bed and hit play on the remote. He crossed his legs, stuffing Boo Boo in the gap between them as he opened up one of the coloring books and began coloring. He would take his pacifier out every now and then to take a sip from his sippy cup.

About half way through the movie, Jeongin decided to lay on his tummy since being hunched over and coloring started to ache his back. Not much longer he could feel his eyes growing heavy, the sucking on his pacifier slowing to a stop and his red crayon dropping from his hand. Without another thought, he laid his head on his coloring book and let the sounds of Toy Story lull him to sleep.

***

Jeongin awoke to a dull pressure in his lower abdomen, telling him he needed to use the bathroom. He groaned, letting the pacifier slip from his mouth as he rolled out of his bed. He stood, yawing and rubbing his eyes as he ignored the movie playing for however many times it’s already played and went to his connected bathroom to relieve himself. When he was finished and washed his hands, he brushed his teeth. No longer in little head space, he took a bit more responsibility for himself.

He cleaned up his crayons and coloring books, put away the movie, cleaned his pacifier before putting it away, and decided to leave Boo Boo in bed, just because he cuddling with stuffies no matter what mental age he was. Just as he went to go back to bed, he groaned as he spotted his half empty sippy cup. He grabbed the blue cup and checked what time it was.

_3:07 a.m? Yeah, no one is going to be awake at this time...except maybe Channie-hyung, but he’s always working on songs and stuff..._

Jeongin couldn’t help the light fluttering in his chest at the thought of Chan up so late working. He has been like that ever since Jeongin met him. He admired him for it, for his incredible hard work, ambition and his raw love for music, but at the same time wished he would take a break every now and then and just get some sleep. 

He tiredly made his way into the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise as he turned on the tap, getting as warm as his skin could handle it, and dumped and washed the sippy cup. However, someone else was trying to be as quite as possible as he left his bedroom to get his seventh cup of coffee within the past four hours. Jeongin did hear Chan quite footsteps, or see his figure out of the corner of his eye. 

Chan was surprised to see Jeongin up so late, and what was he doing washing dishes this at this time of night (or morning technically)? 

“Jeonginnie?” The boy in question jolted in his spot, not expecting to see Chan standing there in baggy grey sweats and no shirt, hold in his hand an empty coffee mug. Jeongin felt his skin crawl with ice as he dropped the sippy cup in the sink, praying that Chan didn’t see it, but it was already too late. Chan had already noticed the bottom half of the plastic cup, then glanced over at the lid sitting off to the side on a hand towel to dry.

He slowly put his mug down and looked back up at Jeongin. 

“Is...that a sippy cup?” He asked and in no way did he use a judgmental tone with Jeongin, however as soon as the question was asked, Chans eyes widened at the sight of tears immediately spilling over into the younger boys cheeks. Like his legs were suddenly made of lead, Jeongin’s knees buckled beneath him and he just sat on the floor, slowly becoming a sobbing mess. He tried not to be too loud, but he could feel all his fears and anxieties bubbling over. 

Chan hurried around the island to Jeongin’s side, immediately wrapping an arm over his shoulder to try and shush the maknae.

“Hey, it’s okay Jeonginnie. I don’t mind it, there’s no problem with it.”

“B-But you weren’t s-supposed to k-know.” He sobbed.

“I’ll be kicked o-out of the group-“

“What? No-“

“E-Everyone will m-make fun of me.” Jeongin was hysterical, and progressively getting louder. One of the dorm room doors opened. Jeongin sucked in a breath and slapped his hands over his mouth.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Who’s crying?“ it was Seungmin.

“Don’t worry about it Seungminnie,” Chan started. “Jeonginnie just slipped and hurt himself. I’ll take care of it, go back to bed.” Chan was sure he would believe it. How could he not? Everyone knew Jeongin was a bit of a clutz.

“Oh, okay. Goodnight guys, and take care of Jeonginnie.” Was all he said before the door closed and Jeongin’s crying started to get a little louder again. He cursed under his breath before he hurried and rinsed the sippy cup out and grabbed both pieces, then knelt down and placed them in Jeongin’s hands. The boy who was slowly beginning to age regress yet again grabbed into his sippy cup, hoping that if he help on long enough, he’ll somehow disappear. But instead, Chan hurried and wrapped an arm around Jeongins back and another under his white sock clad legs (which Chan off handedly thought was adorable) and hurriedly and quietly made their way to Jeongin’s bedroom. 

He closed the door with his foot and gently set Jeongin down. He took a seat next to Jeongin, letting the boy cry all his worries out. Chan sat there in his own sleep deprived mind, trying to figure out what was going on. Then it clicked. 

The sippy cup, the cute clothes, Jeongin’s odd behavior and random times in the day or night where he would just lock himself up in his room for hours and not say a single word to anyone about it. Once Jeongin had finally calmed down to mere hiccups, Chan decided to ask the question that he suspected he already knew the answer to.

“Hey, Jeonginnie?” The boy looked up, bottom lip quivering and eyes all misty and doe like.

_Cute~_

“I have a question, and no matter the answer you give me, I won’t judge you in any way. Okay?” Chan was stroking his hair now, almost instinctually. Jeongin nodded his head.

“Are you a little, Jeonginnie?” He asked gently, combing his fingers through Jeongin’s soft tresses. Jeongin’s face contorted slightly as small sobs started leaving his mouth head, his head nodding up and down before he dove his head into Chans bare chest. Chan simply held onto him and let him cry.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Jeonginnie.” He cooed, letting his head lay atop Jeongin’s.

“Are you going to tell the others?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” His response was immediate, and this made Jeongin’s heart squeeze. 

“Okay.” Was all he said. It got quite again before Chan asked Jeongin another question.

“Hey Jeonginnie?” He almost had an excited tone to his voice. Jeongin looked up at him, seeing Chan gentle, comforting smile and immediately feeling his heart flutter and cheeks heat up. He really was good looking, and had the best personality. He was the _best leader_.

“Can I be your caregiver?” And with that, Jeongin was sure he wasn’t as unlucky as he originally thought.


End file.
